dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach vs Aerith
Princess Peach vs Aerith JUST BLOODSHEED DBX! NO OUTSIDE HELP: NO POWERUPS (PEACH) AND NO SUMMONS (AERITH) LET THE BATTLE BEGIN White Mages and Love Interests: Blond vs Brunette Peach was at the castle. A visitor was arriving. It was Aerith. Aerith opened the principal door... Aerith: I have heared that Mario has attacked and nearly killed Zack. He is at the hospital now. I'm here to revenge him Peach: There is a reason why Mario attacked him. Mario told me that that guy attacked him first, believing that my Mario was another person. Mario tried to explain to him, but that guy did not want to understand, so Mario was forced to counterattack. And I will protect my kingdom at any costs, so if you want a fight, well i'm ready.. Peach then lifts Aerith with her telekenises and lanch her FAR away her castle... Aerith is now in the forest Peach: ...... Aerith: So...we are fighting! HERE WE GO Peach takes out her golf club and attacked Aerith. Aerith was fast enough to take out her staff and counterattack, launching her into a tree. Peach then used her magic to heal herself and pull out Perry. Aerith used the Fire Magic and creates many fireballs that were flying to Peach. Peach protected herself with Perry, then, she charges Perry in energy and shoot energy blasts to Aerith. Aerith dodged all the blasts and then uses Ice Magic to freeze Peach. Peach was freezed...however...she became angry and she destroyed the Ice. Then she creates a massive fire blast that badly damaged Aerith. Aerith was sick. She was ready to use her Limit Breaks. Aerith first healed herself, then she used Seal Evil and paralyzes Peach. She ran towards her and hit her multiple times whit her staff, then she used the Earth Magic to create an earthquake and while Peach was confused, she uses the Wind Magic to lanch her away. Peach uses her calm vibe and creates an invulnerable bubble around herself. Aerith try to destroy the bubble with her Lightning Magic, but it didn't worked. Peach (that now is completely healed) used her Joy vibe and creates a massive tornado that badly damaged Aerith. Peach then used her Super Princess Spin. She created a massive shockwave made of hearts. These hearts then badly damaged Aerith. Aerith is now really weakened by the shockwave. She used Pulse of Life, restoring all of her healt and nullifying the Super Princess Spin effect. Both Peach and Aerith ran towards each other.... BITCH SLAP FIGHT They started to bitch-slapping each other..slap against slap, kick against kick....then Peach pull out her Frying pan and hitted Aerith, same Aerith whit her staff, and so goes on...Aerith however managed to quickly react to Peach, and she kicked her frying pan, launching it far away. Peach then used the Sweet Kiss Return. She stopped time, and summons an army of hearts. These hearts pull the frying pan and give it to Peach. Time Stop now is out of work Aerith: What just happe-- Peach used her Peach Bomber...an explosion occurred. Aerith was sent into a tree. Aerith then healed herself and used Planet protector. She becomes invincible. She ran towards Peach and hit her whit her staff. Aerith used her Toad Magic...but... Peach used her White Arts and nullified the effect of that dark magic skill Aerith: What?! Why didn't you transmutated??!! Peach: Well, with my white magic i was able to survive Bowser's dark magic, which turned everything into plants and bricks...you aren't anything different Aerith's invincibility goes out. Peach used her Gloom vibe. A plant starts to grow. Peach reached the top of the plant. Then she pulled out many vegetables, and lanched those to Aerith, who was quick enough to react to all of those....Peach then pulled a Laser Sword Peach: AH?! Peach ran towards Aerith and attacked her whit her Laser Sword. Aerith then used Barrier Magic and created a barrier around herself. Peach tried to destroy it but... Silver: Its no use!! Me: WHY ARE YOU HERE??!!! ONLY I CAN BREAK THE 4TH WALL Silver: All right i'm going...asshole The barrier effects goes out. Peach uses her Love powers and infatuates Aerith, taking advantage of the moment, Peach uses Heart Ball and an army of pink hearts created a magenta explosion that destroyed the mountain where they were positionated. Aerith is heavily damaged, but she uses Holy Magic and completely regenerated Aerith then uses the Break Spell, but at the same time Peach used Freeze Frame. Aerith Break spell activates its 2nd effect...both were pietrificated.... AFTER 1 MINUTE The effects are now gone. Peach uses Sleepy Time, and summons thousands of ships. Aerith noticed, and uses Teleport Spell. She teleportes herself and Peach into.... AT NIBELHEIM Peach: What th---- Aerith bitch-slappes her and launch her away. Peach: Ok, now i'm tired Peach uses her Physic Bomb spell, and summons thousands and thousands of bombs.... These bombs creates an explosion big enough to encompass and destroy Nibelheim Peach then uses her Magic Weapon and she created a flash of light that blinded Aerith, then she uses her Royal Strike: she was piling up pink energy, and then, she creates a massive pink-like energy explosion. Aerith: Stop Pleas-- She was so week that she wasn't able to do anything. She used her last energy left in order to use her Holy spell. She was piling up White energy. This white energy is going to nullify Peach's spells and recreate the planet, without Peach in it. The Holy Spell is going to take all the life force of the planet, in order to create a planet-sized holy blast. Peach: No you don't. Peach uses her Mute spell. She summons a spherical blue ball. This ball explodes and destroyed the energy that Aerith was piling up Aerith: WHAT...??!! Peach: My mute spell nullify every and any spells and special abilities Peach was ready to kill her. She creates a kamehameha-like pink laser (the one from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) and she shoot it. The laser complitely obliterated Aerith and the entire country. The continent now has a country less. However.. Aerith was still there Peach: How... Aerith's white magic allowes her to create an holy force-field made by the life-force of the planet's interior. Peach: Ahahah! If you think that this is all that i've got, you are wrong. She manifastetes her wings, and she starts to fly. She is ready to use her Megastrike. She piles up Light, and she flew at Hypersonic speed towards Aerith. Aerith still has her force-field. BOOM The clash causes a massive explosion..this time, the entire continent is destroyed. Both are kind of sick. Peach: You survived even this? Wow, you are strong, but i am fairly sure that my Wishing Power are going to be your end Aerith: Your what? Peach is piling up Light energy: the energy of the wishes. Peach uses "Focus" in order to massively amplificate the power of her magic, then she starts to spread that light energy. She uses "Peach Beam", and she creates a MASSIVE pink beam that completely annihilated Planet Earth and encompassed the Sun. Aerith shootes her Holy Spell. Peach Beam vs Holy Spell ; Pink Energy Wave vs Giant Holy Energy The forces are equal, and both Peach and Aerith are fighting for the victory.. The determination is high.. The final clash between the two magical spells creates a supernova-like explosion that destroyed the entire Solar System.....The brunette girl with the force-field is gone, but we see a beautiful, blond, tired figure that is floating in space.... Peach: *smiles* Aww, did i win?! This melee winner is...Peach Category:Battle of the Waifus Themed DBX Fights Category:Females Category:Magic Duel Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights